


365

by nocturne (ceiling_stars)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 365 days, Angst, Canon Era, DONT LET THE WIDE RANGE OF TAGS CONFUSE YOU they all correspond to different ficlets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, University AU, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basically a bite sized ficlet for every day, modern day AU, not related to each other, prompt requests are welcome and very appreciated btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiling_stars/pseuds/nocturne
Summary: 365 little snippets/mini fics of Alex and Thomas for 365 days. Each of them come from one word prompts.These are not meant to be in order, or even all in the same universe, so just enjoy them individually. (Like chocolates!!)Series updated every week (or at least I try).EDIT: I've been out of this fandom for a while now... I'm really sorry to those who've been following the updates of this. I might pick it up again eventually but for now I'm gonna leave it on hiatus :( sorry guys!





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to imagine these two assholes in a modern AU, so most of these will be modern. Some of them are ambiguous though.
> 
> I might expand on certain ones after I'm done if anyone requests them! Enjoy!!

1\. Flower  


Anyone who knows Thomas knows that he is a hopeless romantic. So when he picks a small, lonely wildflower from the side of the road and gently tucks it behind Alex's ear, no one comments. (Not even Alex- but the smile he gives Thomas is more than enough.)

 

2\. Morning  


Alex has always said that the beds in their dorm room are too fucking small, but there are far worse things than waking up completely tangled with a sleepy, cuddly Thomas.

 

3\. Convincing  


"Please?"

"No."

"Not even for me?"

"For the last time, we are not adopting a _fourth_ cat."

 

4\. Secret  


Alex refuses to admit that he's the one who's been sneaking candies into Thomas's backpack lately, the little chocolatey ones he knows Thomas loves. And yes, the look on Thomas's face whenever he finds a candy in his bag is adorable, but seriously, Alex has nothing to do with it, he swears.

 

5\. Careful  


The spontaneous urges to kiss Alex are getting more frequent and Thomas doesn't know how long he can keep holding back.

 

6\. Silence  


It's lightly raining outside, Alex is asleep with his face in Thomas's neck, it's warm under the covers, and Thomas is in love.

 

7\. Apology  


Alex is in the doorway when Thomas finally acknowledges the seemingly endless knocking. They stare at each other for a moment before Alex breaks the silence.

"I'm really sorry." 

Thomas drinks in the sight of him and decides he's tired of fighting, so he leans forward and kisses Alex with more force than he means to. Alex responds immediately and soon he's inside the room, his back closing the door as Thomas pushes him against it.

"I'm sorry, too," Thomas murmurs in between kisses, and he means it.

 

8\. Waiting  


Alex hates hospitals, but he'll stay here until Thomas wakes up, even if it takes years.

 

9\. Domestic  


He never admits it, but it's obvious that Thomas loves it when Alex steals his sweaters. Especially since Alex automatically gets 3637% more cuddly when he's wearing Thomas's clothes.

 

10\. Bus  


Just his luck to get stuck waiting at the bus stop with Thomas Jefferson. Just his luck that the bus is taking forever. Just his luck that Thomas is absentmindedly humming along to the song in his earbuds, and it's endearing in a way that makes Alex's heart skip.

 

11\. Groceries  


There isn't anything romantic about the cereal aisle in the grocery store, Alex thinks, but Thomas is apparently determined to change that by slow dancing with him to the song playing from the speaker in the ceiling.

 

12\. Tension  


Alex can't pretend he isn't affected by the heat in Thomas's eyes as they debate with each other across the table. When Alex realizes the meeting's been over for a while and they're alone, he suddenly wants nothing more than to climb over the table to Thomas and let him have his way with him.

 

13\. Proposal  


"Would you marry me if I proposed to you with a ring pop?" Alex asks out of the blue one day.

"I'd marry you if you proposed to me with a paperclip," Thomas replies without hesitation.

There's a beat of silence. Then Alex scrambles up from his spot on the couch, straddling Thomas and digging a paperclip out of his pocket.

"Marry me," he says.

 

14\. Coax  


Thomas has been studying for too long. Alex comes up behind his chair and presses kisses to the side of Thomas's neck, brings one of Thomas's hands to his mouth, just slightly biting into the pad of his thumb. At that, Thomas makes a sound between a growl and a moan, and he's out of his chair in seconds, letting Alex drag him to the bed.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for (very brief) mention of blood in #26.

15\. Snow

Alex doesn't know how he got here. In Thomas's apartment, seeking shelter from the snow, is the last place he thought he'd be tonight. But here he is, and Thomas is making mac and cheese. In fact, Thomas is licking some melted cheese off his finger, and he probably doesn't even know he's doing it, and Alex is staring and Alex is _fucked_.

 

16\. Outside

It never gets easier, seeing Alex with Eliza. Thomas keeps waiting for the day when his chest won't constrict painfully whenever he sees their joined hands and obvious happiness, but it doesn't seem to come.

 

17\. Biscotti

The only days Alex doesn't hate working at Starbucks are the days when Cute Biscotti Guy shows up. He has yet to learn his name, but what he does know is that Cute Biscotti Guy likes wearing purple, gives generous tips, always buys a biscotti, and he's unfairly good at making Alex blush.

 

18\. Flight

Alex rushes through the airport, urgently checking the screens for Thomas's flight. _Now boarding._ He's too late. 

"Alex?" Alex turns around and Thomas is there, and Alex can feel his heart tripping over itself at the sight of him. He should probably read Thomas the speech he wrote about how he realized he loves him and ask him to stay using his words, but instead Alex finds himself kissing him.

 

19\. Lovesick

Sometimes Thomas watches Alex being Alex and he realizes he's so in love it hurts.

 

20\. Debris

Thomas doesn't know what to do with all the pieces of Alex that were left behind when he went away. It seems that he couldn't leave Thomas's life completely- remnants of him are strewn across his apartment, his memories. Old receipts from coffee shop dates, mannerisms Thomas can't forget, Alex is nowhere and everywhere.

 

21\. Poetry

"Your eyes are the ocean and I'm lost at sea." 

"My eyes are brown, you dork."

 

22\. Shopping

Alex is only 'trying on' the leather jacket because it's cold as fuck in this store, but with the way Thomas's eyes are raking over him, he's considering buying it.

 

23\. Spontaneous

Sometimes Alex comes home and finds Thomas setting the table and lighting candles with a record playing in the background. When he asks what the special occasion is, Thomas always says, "No reason, I just wanted to," and kisses him in a way that makes Alex marvel at how he got so lucky.

 

24\. Missing

Alex would rather be arguing with Thomas than going through this silence alone.

 

25\. Mine

There are hickeys blooming on Thomas's neck where Alex's mouth had been a moment before. They're just visible enough for people to see, Alex thinks as a wave of possessiveness washes over him, that Thomas is his and not anyone else's.

 

26\. Wounded

Normally Thomas would be happy that Alex is telling him he loves him, but now he's saying it way too urgently and there's too much blood and Thomas is scared of the way Alex is talking to him as if it's the last time he ever will.

 

27\. Gaze

Stuck at another one of Washington's social gatherings, Alex lingers by the sidelines, waiting out the night until he can go home. He happens to make eye contact with Thomas Jefferson across the room and his pulse quickens. It's not the first time this has happened, but this time, Jefferson sends him a slight smile before looking away. Alex determinedly ignores the way he can feel his cheeks warm up.

 

28\. Safe

Enveloped in Thomas's arms is the safest Alex has ever felt.

 

29\. Denial

As he waits for his papers to come out of the printer, Thomas pauses and realizes it's Wednesday. That means tomorrow is Thursday, and that means tomorrow Alex is coming back from his business trip. Thomas wrinkles his nose in confusion when he notices he's looking forward to seeing Alex instead of cringing at the thought of it. When did _that_ happen, he thinks, and then he shakes his head a little to clear it. He's probably just bored. Yeah. That must be it.


	3. part three

30\. Mannerism

Thomas drives Alex crazy without even realizing it; whether it's the way he bites his lip when he's concentrating, or the way he smirks at Alex from across the office, or the way his shirt is tight in all the right places, it leaves Alex unable to think about anything other than how he _wants_.

 

31\. Almost 

Washington pairs Thomas with Alex for printer-fixing duty, and they actually cheer when they finally get it working again. In the tender silence that follows, Thomas almost kisses Alex before he remembers that they're rivals, _maybe_ friends, but not lovers. Alex is off limits. Thomas wishes he weren't.

 

32\. Heat 

Thomas can already feel the heat in his chest rise when Alex trails kisses along his hips. Then he feels Alex's mouth close around his cock and he's on fire.

 

33\. Formal 

Alex is convinced the only reason those fancy neckties that accompany fancy suits exist is for them to be tugged on- at least, when Thomas is the one wearing them.

 

34\. Yesterday 

Yesterday they had a genuine conversation. Yesterday they walked to the parking lot together. Yesterday Jefferson became _Thomas_. And now it's today and Alex almost hates Thomas for being nice to him because now his head is full of _'what if'_ s and _'kiss me'_ s.

 

35\. Impossible 

Alex doesn't love Thomas. He doesn't. They're both married men and political rivals and Alex _can't_ love him, but every day it gets harder not to.

 

36\. Scent

It smells faintly like lavender and vanilla, scents Alex isn't used to waking up to. He's confused before he realizes this isn't his bed, and the arm around his waist is Thomas's. Alex smiles into the pillow.

 

37\. Payphone 

"I just..."

"Just what?"

Thomas can barely hear Alex through the phone, and the rain is coming down hard now.

"I just miss you," says Alex quietly. Thomas grips the phone in his hand and tries not to make his sharp intake of breath too audible.

"Alex-"

"I have to go." _Click._

"I miss you, too," Thomas whispers to the empty phone booth.

 

38\. Cherish 

Making pancakes at three in the morning and clumsily dancing around the kitchen in their socks. Kissing lazily, fingers lightly trailing over skin. These are the rare moments when Alex slows down, and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

 

39\. Consequences 

Somewhere in Alex's hazy mind is the thought that maybe they shouldn't be doing this, but the feeling of Thomas's finger pressing slowly inside him pushes away any thoughts of what it'll be like tomorrow.

 

40\. Overhear 

James Madison appears in front of Alex's desk and practically shoves his phone in his face.

"Talk to Thomas, he's driving me crazy."

Alex raises an eyebrow, but he takes the phone. Jefferson seems to be mid sentence when he puts it to his ear.

"And I've only been gone for two days and I already miss his stupid face and _I didn't ask for this,_ James, what the fuck, when did I start finding Hamilton _cute?_ "

Alex is shocked into silence.

"James?" Jefferson's voice asks through the phone.

"Um. Hi?" Alex says.

There's a beat of silence.

"Mother _fucker_."

 

41\. Addiction 

Thomas can feel himself becoming addicted to Alex when he's not even _his_. He can't stop watching him out of the corner of his eye, he can't stop drinking in the sound of his voice, he can't stop imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

 

42\. Socks 

Shifting in his seat, Thomas fiddles with his pen and tries to figure out why Alex is smiling at him. Alex looks down at Thomas's feet and Thomas follows his gaze to see that the bright purple polka dot socks he'd thrown on this morning are showing.

 

43\. Acceptance 

"I'm supposed to hate you," Alex breathes. "I'm not supposed to..." his voice trails off as Thomas kisses the hollow of his throat.

"You're not supposed to what?" Thomas hums, his fingers sliding into Alex's hair.

"Want you," he whispers, but even as he's saying it, he's given in.

 

44\. Tears 

The first thing Alex notices when he comes home is that there are tears in Thomas's eyes as he greets him.

"Babe, what happened, are you okay?" Alex says in a rush, his hands coming up to cradle Thomas's face. "What's wrong, what- are you laughing? Why are you-"

Thomas is grinning as he takes Alex's hands into his.

"I was _chopping onions_ , you adorable idiot."


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my dreaded exams last week so I didn't post, but I'm baaack! Hope you like it! I'll have a lot more time to write now :)

45\. Translation 

"So you're fluent in French?" Alex asks at one point in the rare occurrence of an amiable conversation.

"Yeah," Thomas replies. "J'aime tes yeux." _I love your eyes._

Alex gives him a crooked smile. "What'd you say?"

Thomas looks at him for a moment, his heart picking up a little. "'Lovely weather today'," he says.

 

46\. Peace 

It seems that after a certain time in the day, Thomas and Alex have a silent agreement to call a truce; in which Alex will remind Thomas to take breaks and Thomas will urge Alex not to work overtime too much. Anyone who notices keeps quiet about it.

 

47\. Nap 

There are nights when they'll come home together after work, hang their coats up, take off their shoes, and unceremoniously flip themselves down on the bed for a nap, all without saying a single word. Thomas does, however, kiss Alex's nose before drifting off to sleep.

 

48\. Resist

Alex tries to concentrate, he really does. Yes, the feeling of Thomas's mouth on his neck is distracting, but Alex _does_ still have some self control. He bites the inside of his cheek and focuses on what he's typing.

"Come on, you've been working for an hour already," Thomas says into his neck as he slides his hands down Alex's chest.

"An hour isn't..." Alex's voice sounds rough in his own ears. He clears his throat. "An hour isn't long."

"Alexander," Thomas says quietly, pleading, and that's _not_ fair, because they both know Alex can't resist Thomas when he says his name like that. 

 

49\. One-sided 

"Please just say something," Thomas whispers. "You used to be incapable of shutting up. Please."

The gravestone in front of him says nothing in response.

 

50\. Soothe

Alex is hanging off the couch, his hair brushing the floor as be bends backwards to look at Thomas. 

"Thooomas," Alex whines, holding out his index finger. "I got a paper cut."

Thomas raises an eyebrow from his spot at the coffee table. "You'll live, Alex."

Alex slides even further down the couch, his head touching the floor. "Kiss it better." The rest of his body slides down the couch and he lands in a heap. His head pops over the coffee table a moment later. 

"Thooomas, I hit my knee," he says with a shit-eating grin. "Kiss it better?"

Thomas rolls his eyes and lands a kiss on Alex's knee. Then he takes Alex's finger and kisses that too, even though he notices Alex was lying about the paper cut. "Happy?"

"I think I injured my lip, too," Alex says, not even trying to sound convincing. "Kiss it better?"

 

51\. Communication

The note passing during meetings had started with things like _your entire presentation was incomprehensible_ and _the essay you sent me was complete bullshit_ , but somehow they now consist of things like _did you just see Lee pick his nose_ and _where the fuck were you last week I was bored to death._

 

52\. Stranger

Cute Bus Guy isn't on the bus this morning and Thomas wonders if he's okay before he mentally slaps himself for worrying about an attractive stranger he's never spoken to.

 

53\. Different

Alex knows there's something different about this time. The usual rush is replaced by a slow burn, Thomas's fingers intertwining with his as Alex pushes himself inside. Thomas breathes out a string of curse words and finally settles on Alex's name, his voice sending heat through Alex's body. It's never been like this before, and Alex has never almost said _I love you_ to him before, and that's when he knows this isn't just friends with benefits anymore.

 

54\. Idiot

Burr can't decide who is the bigger idiot- Jefferson for being relentless in his efforts to woo Hamilton, or Hamilton for not noticing.

 

55\. Pattern

Alex is constantly moving. Whether it's pacing around the room or gesturing wildly as he talks to Washington at 60 miles per hour or tracing patterns on Thomas's bare shoulder in the morning. His movements hold Thomas captive in a sort of gravity only Alex seems to have, and Thomas wouldn't let go even if he could.

 

56\. Overindulge

Whenever Thomas's mind wanders to Alex, he always pushes the thought away; he _can't_ think about what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, because he'll get carried away and then get hurt when harsh reality sets in. But it's late at night, and Thomas is alone in his bed, and if he lets himself think about Alex just this once, well. Nobody needs to know.

 

57\. Teamwork

"Madison thinks I'm in love with you or something, and it's not true, and I need you to help me convince him I hate you." The words are out of Jefferson's mouth before Alex can even look up from his desk. Alex leans back in his seat and studies Jefferson's face.

"Laf thinks _I'm_ in love with _you_ ," Alex finally says slowly. "Which I'm not."

"Not under any circumstances," Jefferson agrees.

They nod at each other.

"We need to come up with some way to get them off our backs. Madison's driving me crazy," Jefferson says after a pause.

"I guess we'll have to work together on this one," Alex sighs.

"That's right."

"And I'll hate every second of it," he adds.

"As will I," Jefferson confirms.

"Good."

"Good."

 

58\. Elevator

Alex pretends to be stiff and indifferent towards Thomas when they enter the elevator, aware of the people around them. But as soon as the previous occupants of the elevator step out and the doors close, Alex is pushing Thomas against the wall in a bruising kiss, clumsily fumbling for the elevator stop button.

 

59\. Dress

As much as Alex likes wearing the dress, he likes having Thomas undress him from it even more.


	5. part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: the shamelessly sweet fluff in #62 might actually make your teeth rot. enjoy!!

60\. Immortality

It's ironic how the worst part of immortality is the fact that you never have enough time. Alex has watched too many people he loved slip away to a death unreachable to him, always too soon, always painful. So here he is hating Thomas Jefferson instead of loving him. Because Thomas Jefferson is trouble. Because loving him is not an option. Because Alex can't allow himself to get attached to another person that will only get ripped away from him.

 

61\. Contradiction

"Alex... Is everything okay between you and Jefferson?" Hercules asks one day after a meeting. 

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you just haven't had an argument in a while, so," Hercules shrugs. "I thought you guys were mad at each other or something."

The sheer absurdity of the statement, along with the amount of sense it makes, is what makes Alex realize just how weird his relationship with Jefferson is.

 

62\. Flirtation

"I bet Thomas can make Alex laugh by flirting with him," Madison says during lunch break, popping a grape into his mouth.

"I bet I can keep a straight face no matter what he does," Alex shoots back, up for any challenge, even one as pointless as this. Thomas puts on his _challenge accepted_ smirk and saunters over to Alex.

"Hey, Alex," he says. "I came up with a secret handshake just for us."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, here," Thomas says, and he swoops in to plant a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alex fights back the urge to smile and deadpans, "You call that a handshake? Your hands weren't even involved."

Thomas's smirk gets wider and he slides his hands on Alex's waist, saying, "Do you want 'em to be?" And that's what gets Alex laughing, forgetting he was even trying not to, and he remembers for the umpteenth time how happy he is that he married this dork.

 

63\. Weak

This is Thomas's worst nightmare– Alex seeing him weak. After everything. He'd told himself he'd keep his head up high at work today, destroy Alex in a debate, and give away nothing. He certainly didn't plan to break down when Alex walked into his office saying, "I still love you".

 

64\. Glasses

Alex is in the middle of a conversation with John when Thomas walks by wearing a pair of rectangular-framed glasses.

"Thomas wears glasses?" he says suddenly, interrupting his own sentence.

John gives him a knowing smirk and says, "Yeah, sometimes he does. Cute, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, _no_. I don't care. What was I talking about again?"

 

65\. Mouth 

Thomas can do several things with his mouth: 

1\. spit petty insults, 

2\. confess that he doesn't really mean any of the previous petty insults, 

3\. talk so fast that Alex gets tired of keeping up, 

4\. return the kiss Alex shuts him up with, 

5\. make Alex forget about everything except the heat of Thomas's mouth trailing open-mouthed kisses down his chest.

 

66\. Assist 

Being a mutual friend of Thomas and Alex, Lafayette knows better than anyone that in order for them to finally resolve their ridiculous amounts of sexual tension, they need some... assistance. A nudge in the right direction, if you will. So when he separately tells both Thomas and Alex to meet him for dinner, and "accidentally" doesn't show up, well, it's for the greater good. 

 

67\. Hum

When Alex comes back in from his lunch break, he's absentmindedly humming, an unusual spring to his step as he walks past Aaron's desk. Aaron doesn't think much of it until Thomas walks in a moment later, smiling at the floor and... humming the same song Alex had been. He slowly raises an eyebrow, watching Thomas walk past Alex's desk. Then Thomas actually _winks_ at Alex, at which point Aaron has to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming.

 

68\. Strong 

Alex thinks of himself as a man with many strengths, especially when it comes to choosing work over distractions. He'd expect himself to be able to keep away from a pompous, loud-mouthed, purple-clad man. When it comes to Thomas Jefferson, however, all of Alex's strength seems to fail, and he can't fight the force that keeps him in Jefferson's orbit.

 

69\. Lying 

"Alexander, we both know this can't happen."

"Fine." Alexander holds Thomas in place against the wall and says, "Look at me and tell me you don't love me."

Thomas can't tell if Alexander's eyes are shining with tears or if it's an illusion from the candlelight. Either way, he avoids them. 

"I don't love you." It sounds fake and strained even to his own ears.

Alexander shakes his head and lifts Thomas's chin with the hand that isn't on his shoulder. "Look at me and say it," he says, his voice breaking.

Thomas looks into Alexander's eyes, the heavy silence crushing him. He shakes his head just slightly before capturing Alexander's mouth with a kiss, tugging on his lapels, his back hitting the wall as Alexander kisses him with all the heat and fervour he'd been holding back. 

 

70\. Delay 

Thomas loves to make Alex wait. Seeing him so desperate that he's reduced to single word sentences makes fire spark in Thomas's chest. He presses kisses along his hipbones and trails his fingers down his chest, relishing in the sounds of Alex's ragged breathing. Only after committing every detail possible to memory does he finally give Alex what he's begging for.

 

71\. Cheat 

"You _cheated_ ," Alex gasps.

Thomas makes the mistake of glancing over at Laf, who's trying his best to look innocent.

"And _you_ ," Alex says, pointing an accusing finger at Laf. "You were in on it? Do you have any idea what a betrayal--"

"Mon ami, we were just having some fun-"

"Some fun? Some _fun_?"

"Alex, it's just Monopoly."

 

72\. Grape 

All James wanted was to have a normal conversation with Thomas, but apparently even _that_ is too much to ask. Thomas is currently trying to make eating a grape look as sexy as possible, eyeing Alex with no trace of subtlety. James sighs and spares a glance at Alex, only to see him pretending not to notice Thomas and failing epically. Putting his head in his hands, James tries to grab onto the last shred of patience he has left and says, "Thomas, just ask him out already. I've been scarred enough."

 

73\. Quiet 

Alex has to admit this is one of the most cliché things he and Thomas have done, which is saying something considering they're the classic 'jock and nerd' couple in their high school.

"A janitor's closet? Seriously?" 

Thomas hums into Alex's neck. "I didn't want to wait 'till _prom_ to see you. Though I know you'll look really good in your tux." 

Prom night– add it to their list of clichés. 

"Thomas," Alex tries saying, but it comes out as a quiet moan as Thomas sucks a mark onto Alex's neck, his hands finding their way under Alex's shirt. He curses himself for being so obviously into it and tries again. "Thomas. Someone might hear if we–" he breaks off when he feels Thomas's fingers undoing his belt. 

Thomas grins at him in the dark. "Better keep quiet, then."

 

74\. Waltz

"Have you ever waltzed before?" Thomas tries to keep his voice as even as possible and refrains from tightening his grip on Alex's waist.

"Nope!" Alex says cheerfully. "But I have to learn so I can impress Eliza on our first date." He bites his lip as he looks down, apparently concentrating on his steps.

Thomas feels a tug at his chest and he covers it up by raising an eyebrow. "You're going waltzing on your first date? Don't look at your feet," he adds, lifting Alex's chin with his index finger. He ignores the skip of his heartbeat when they lock eyes.

"No," says Alex after a beat. "But I'm planning to woo her somehow. Waltzing is pretty romantic."

Thomas can only hum in agreement, not trusting himself with words. He spins Alex and they end up closer than before, their chests brushing. Thomas swallows thickly when he sees Alex lick his lips.

They both take steps forward, tripping on each other's feet and awkwardly bumping into one another. Thomas clears his throat, his heart beating wildly. 

"Sorry," Alex says. His voice is breathy. 

"It's okay. Let's just, uh. Try again," Thomas mumbles, and the moment, or whatever the fuck it was, promptly ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized if anyone wants to throw me a one-word prompt then please do!!  
> up until now I've been using random word generators so feel free to make a request, I'll love you forever


	6. part six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I torture Madison so
> 
> ALSO I AM TERRIBLE I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS pls forgive me, I've been a _lot_ more busy than I thought I would be this month. (I will try harder, I promise  <3)
> 
> p.s. you may notice that many of these ended up being longer than I had planned..... aha oops but I'm just gonna go with it cause more writing = more jamilton so why the heck not, right? enjoy!

75\. Microscopic

"Thomas, I know there is a very small, _très petit_ part of you," Lafayette says, pausing for dramatic effect and to take a sip of his coffee before he finishes the sentence. "...a small part of you that cares about Alexander."

It doesn't make Thomas spit out his coffee like Lafayette hoped it would, but he does notice his face flush slightly. Lafayette doesn't even try to fight back a grin. Thomas says nothing, apparently hoping that his silence would make him lay off. It does quite the opposite.

" _Thomas_ ," says Lafayette gleefully. 

The glare Thomas gives him would make anyone else cower as he says, "a _small_ part of me. Microscopic, even. Barely exists."

 

76\. Forty

"It's your fortieth birthday," Hamilton says when he passes Thomas in the break room.

"So it is." Thomas waits for a moment and then says, "Are you gonna wish me a happy birthday, or did you just want to let me know?"

Hamilton smirks at him and pokes Thomas's shoulder. "You're old," he drawls.

Thomas sticks his tongue out at him and takes no notice of the warmth blooming in his chest when Hamilton genuinely laughs.

 

77\. Quit

Even Alex can't deny the shaking in his hands now. He looks around the office and sees only Thomas– everyone else seems to have left. He inwardly groans and gets to his feet.

"Thomas."

Thomas looks up and raises his eyebrows in response. 

"I need some... help." Alex clears his throat. "I'm going through withdrawal."

Thomas's eyes widen a fraction. "Withdrawal from what?"

Alex sighs. "Calm down, just nicotine."

"I didn't know you smoke. _Smoked_ ," Thomas corrects himself, changing the word to past tense. "What do you need?"

Alex is slightly taken aback by the kindness Thomas is showing him, but he doesn't question it. "A distraction. I need to take my mind off of it and work isn't helping." He runs his hands over his face, feeling a twinge of frustration. It isn't like him to have such difficulty concentrating on his work. The feeling of Thomas gently pulling Alex's hands away from his face interrupts his thoughts.

"A distraction, huh?" Thomas is looking at him with a sort of quiet intensity, and it makes Alex's face heat, anticipation pooling in his stomach. They both seem to know what's coming– they've been dancing around it for months anyway, and now they just have an excuse to acknowledge what exactly has been going on between them.

He can only nod. Thomas takes a step forward. He leans in slowly, stopping just before their lips touch. Alex closes the distance with none of the patience Thomas seems to have, and then they're kissing, an unspoken desperation behind it as they move together. Thomas kisses him until it feels as if there's nothing in the world but the two of them, the taste and scent of him more than a little intoxicating. His hands are in Alex's hair when the kiss ends, and Alex realizes he's been clutching at his tie. When they look at each other in the silence of the office, he knows this is just the beginning.

 

78\. Damn

Alex is used to hearing things like "good morning" and "hi, Alex" when he walks into the office– it is not, however, very often that he hears _"damn"_ in an mock-impressed voice.

He turns, confused, to see that it had been John who said it. "What?"

John just smirks and taps his neck with his index finger before walking away. Alex absently touches his own neck and then it hits him. _Fuck_ , he thinks as he rushes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His reflection is proudly displaying three big hickeys trailing down his neck, as obnoxious as the man who put them there. 

Alex is _so_ getting back at Thomas for this.

 

79\. Human

Thomas doesn't usually make out with guys he doesn't know in the back of some bar, but this particular guy is more tempting than your average drunk stranger. Besides, this drunk stranger has a name– Alex– so he's not _really_ a stranger. (Thomas knows perfectly well that he is, actually, still a stranger, but he chooses to push that thought away.) Maybe just this once, he can indulge. Thomas is only human, after all.

 

80\. Theatre

Thomas has always sort of resented the whole stereotype of 'theatre is gay', but as he arrives to the first rehearsal and sees a _really cute_ boy in the cast, he can't help but desperately hope that theatre is, in fact, super gay.

 

81\. Flatline

There is no dramatic monologue before it happens, not like in the movies. Just his name.

"Alex."

Alex tries desperately to hold on to Thomas, feeling him drift away, and his fingers tangle in his shirt, his hair. This isn't happening, this can't be happening, and the heart monitor is lying, because there's just no way someone like Thomas can just go. 

"No," Alex says. It's the only thing he knows how to say, now. "No, no, no--"

He's vaguely aware of hands, gentle, trying to comfort him.

_Alex._

He breaks.

 

 

82\. Crush

They're both more than a little tipsy, otherwise they wouldn't be sitting so close to each other, alone on the floor of Madison's hallway, sounds from the party downstairs drifting up to their hidden spot. They'd snuck upstairs, taking a bottle of wine with them, after agreeing that it was one of the worst parties they'd ever been to.

"I know why they call it a _crush_ ," Alex says, only slurring a little.

"Mm?" Thomas hums as he fiddles with the label on the bottle.

"Cause it's like–" Alex shifts, sitting up. "Like. When you have a crush on someone it _crushes_ you." He pauses. His brain is fuzzy. "Like emotionally," he clarifies.

Thomas turns to look at him, his head leaning against the wall. "You only figured that out now?"

"Well," Alex says. Without even realizing it, Alex brings up a hand to graze Thomas's cheek. Just like he's been wanting to do for so long, but he had always stopped himself. Why did he stop himself? Alex can't remember.

"Well, I didn't know the feeling until now," he says, his voice suddenly soft. The sentence hangs heavy in the air. Through the haze of alcohol, he can feel something click, something change. And it definitely has something to do with the way Thomas is looking at him, the way he licks his lips, the way he leans in.

 

83\. New York

"Sooo," his mother says, voice warm over the phone. "Tell me about New York. Got any girlfriends yet?"

Thomas thinks about last night, how he'd spent it exploring Alex's skin, taking his time and spreading him out on the bed, not getting to sleep until very late.

"Ah, no," Thomas says. "Nothing like that."

 

84\. Zone

"This," Madison says, gesturing around wildly, "is the No-Making-Out Zone. Also known as the Keep-Your-PDA-Under-Control Zone. Also known as the Stop-Making-James-Madison-Want-To-Puke Zone. Also known as the–"

_"We get it,_ thanks."

 

85\. Plant

"I got you a present to celebrate you and Thomas moving into a new apartment!" Aaron beams at Alex (which is special because it doesn't happen often), holding it out for both him and Thomas to see.

"A plant?" says Alex.

"A plant," Aaron confirms. "A houseplant, to be exact."

"What's it for?"

Aaron frowns. "It's not _for_ anything, Alex. It's just a plant. It looks nice. Like a plant."

"It doesn't do anything?"

Thomas sighs loudly. "Thanks, Aaron," he says for Alex, giving him an apologetic smile. "We love it."

"We do?"

 

86\. Violin

Alex had thought that after 3 years since the breakup, he'd be fine with going to see one of Thomas's concerts. He realizes it's not true when Thomas lifts the violin to his chin and plays a sweeping, haunting tune that Alex recognizes even now, the song that Thomas used to play for him, the song Thomas said was _about_ him, and now Alex is finding it difficult to breathe.

 

87\. Presentation

"Mr. Jefferson, you have the floor, sir."

Thomas stands up and almost immediately locks eyes with Hamilton, who's leaning back in his chair and teasing his lip with the pen in his hand. There's a pause, long enough to be awkward, and Thomas tries to stop the blush he knows is spreading over his face. 

(He fails.)

"Um."

Hamilton's lips stretch into a smile. Thomas blinks.

"Um," he says again before he finally, _finally_ manages to tear his gaze away, and he proceeds to begin his speech, cursing Hamilton and his stupid lips and stupid smirk the whole time.

 

88\. Double Date 

If Thomas is perfectly honest, he only went on this double date to make his mother happy. (" _You're getting out into the world again_ ," she had said, straightening Thomas's collar. Thomas had only barely refrained from heaving an exasperated sigh.) He feels a little guilty when he realizes he forgot his date's name _already_ – she's some girl his mother set him up with– but the guilt fades quickly because his date and the girl from the other couple are really hitting it off. 

Thomas feels more like a third wheel. (This is probably not what his mother wanted.)

Strangely, though, he finds he doesn't mind it. If anything, he _wants_ his date and the other girl to hit it off– they'd make a much cuter couple. The thought makes him smile as he sits back in his chair, and Thomas sneaks a look at the other girl's date. He's cute, big brown eyes and hair to match, and he doesn't look the slightest bit bothered that his date is flirting with Thomas's date. It seems they're in the same boat.

Their eyes meet and the guy immediately blushes, biting his lip as he looks away, but Thomas doesn't miss the slight smile on his face as he fiddles with his napkin.

Oh, _this_ just got more interesting, Thomas thinks when they meet eyes again, sharing a secret, tentative smile.

 

 

89\. Umbrella

"We don't need that," Alex says, pointing to the umbrella Thomas is trying to open.

Thomas looks out the window. It's pouring outside. 

"It's pouring outside," Thomas says, slowly. Alex nods, then grins.

"It's more _romantic_. You can kiss me in the rain. Like in The Notebook. I know you secretly love that movie," he adds.

"But isn't it also romantic for me to hold the umbrella for you?"

"But _kissing in the rain_ ," Alex argues.

"But _umbrella sharing_ ," Thomas counters.

"But _James Madison trying to get out the fucking doors you are so rudely blocking_ ," says an irritated voice behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to anyone who gave prompts!! they are greatly appreciated and keep 'em coming if you'd like <33


	7. part seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~throws confetti~ hooray for hitting the 100 mark!!

90\. Lifeguard

"Alex," Lafayette says.

"Hm?" Alex replies, obviously distracted by the lifeguard standing by the pool– Thomas, according to his name tag– and only looks at Lafayette when he snaps his fingers in Alex's face.

"Don't even _think_ about pretending to drown just so you can talk to him. I can see you debating it."

 

91\. Challenge

"There are no circumstances under which I'd enjoy kissing you," Alex says during one of their more silly, half-hearted arguments.

Thomas grins wolfishly. "Is that a _challenge_ , Hamilton?"

 

92\. Doze

This is the first time he and Hamilton have had to take a plane for one of their business trips, and Thomas really hopes Hamilton won't decide to be a little shit for the entire flight. He's tired enough already.

"Don't tell anyone," mumbles Hamilton in the seat next to him.

"What?" Thomas asks, just as Hamilton leans over to rest his head on Thomas's shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

There's a silence as Thomas processes what just happened, and then he looks out the window to hide his smile.

 

93\. Champagne

Everyone around him is smiling. They all congratulate Alex and Eliza on their union. They enthuse about how the champagne is 'bottled starlight', how the venue is 'really lovely'.

The champagne tastes bitter in Thomas's mouth. His smile does, too. He watches as Alex and Eliza make their way to the middle of the room for the first dance, Eliza's white dress glittering under the lights. 

There is a moment. Just before the music starts. Thomas catches Alex's eye, and he sees something flash across his face, making Thomas's chest constrict painfully. 

And then it's over. The music plays, Alex and Eliza dance, and Thomas turns back to his champagne. 

 

94\. Gazebo

Alex doesn't even know why he came to this party– most of the people at the office don't know him very well. And somehow he's ended up on a gazebo alone with Jefferson, a development that is really making him question his choices. 

He can think of many words for what a fancy gazebo overlooking the water is _supposed_ to be; dreamy, enchanting, poetic. Romantic. 

Apparently not, though, considering Jefferson is incapable of shutting up about politics for one second.

 

95\. Humidity 

Alex is still in bed when Thomas comes back from his morning run. He opens his eyes halfway to see the blurry figure of Thomas entering the room.

"Morning, babe," Thomas murmurs, swooping down to drop a kiss on Alex's forehead. Alex opens his eyes all the way and takes one look at Thomas before he starts laughing.

"What is it?" There's a confused smile on Thomas's lips.

"Your hair," Alex giggles. "It's a lot fluffier than usual."

Thomas rolls his eyes, giving Alex a swat on the shoulder. "It's the fucking _humidity_ , oh my god," he whines, and the blush on his face sends Alex into a new fit of fond laughter. 

 

96\. Sandcastle 

It's been ten minutes since he started ranting about his dislike for Thomas, but Alex is nowhere near done, no matter how exasperated Angelica seems to be.

"He seems like... like the kind of guy who would _step_ on children's _sandcastles_ ," he whines. 

"Actually," Angelica says, taking her phone out. "He's the kind of guy that helps kids _build_ sandcastles. I have photos from when we went to the beach, here–"

"No, I'm trying to hate him, _stop_ –" 

 

97\. Duet

"Now that we're dating," Alex says when they're both lounging around on the couch with about five blankets, "you should be prepared to sing duets with me. 'Cause I used to have to sing _both_ parts of every duet I wanted to sing, which is _difficult_ , so don't think I'm not gonna make you help me out."

 

98\. Clothed

Clothes, Alex decides, only exist to frustrate him. Thomas's shirt, especially. It's covering too much of Thomas's chest, apparently on a mission to stop Alex from pressing kisses to bare skin, and it makes him huff in annoyance as he hastily tries to get the buttons open. 

"Alex," comes Thomas's voice, and it's quiet, rough, with a hint of amusement. "We have time."

Thomas leans down to capture his mouth in a kiss, gently moving Alex's hands out of the way to undo the buttons himself. Alex sighs, feeling Thomas smile against his lips. He's right. They have time.

 

99\. Unfair 

It isn't just the debates where they each try to win– they have other competitions too, ones that everyone else doesn't see. Like the "who can drink more cups of coffee before lunch" competition (Alex always wins). Or the "who can go the longest without shouting at Lee" competition (Alex always loses).

When Thomas walks into the office today with a purple shirt that's tighter than usual, he shoots Alex a smirk that practically screams _how long can you go without dragging me to an empty meeting room?_

And oh, he is _not_ playing fair, Alex thinks when Thomas trails his fingers over Alex's shoulder as he walks by.

 

100\. Movie

"I just couldn't tell you until now," Thomas says, his words urgent, his fingers ghosting over Alex's face. "I was too scared. But I'm not anymore. I love you. I'll love you till the sun burns out."

Alex's breath leaves him all at once and they're kissing, kissing, kissing–

"Cut," comes the director's voice from the side, and they break apart. "Good work, guys. I think we need a change in lighting, how about if..."

Alex stops listening, too distracted by his racing heartbeat to pay attention. He wants to believe Thomas had felt it too, wants to believe that the electricity of the kiss was real, but he knows better.

 

101\. Orchard

No one told him planning a proposal would be so _hard_. Thomas calls Angelica for the fifth time in one hour.

"What about in an orchard?" is the first thing that comes out Thomas's mouth as soon as she picks up.

Angelica doesn't even need to ask what he's talking about at this point. "Thomas. You're overthinking this. Just propose when it feels right."

"I could take him to an orchard and we could have a picnic and he'll look beautiful and I'll tuck his hair behind his ear and–"

Angelica hangs up.

 

102\. Fear 

Thomas has felt fear before– like that time Madison forced him to watch The Exorcist with him, or when there was an abnormally large spider on his ceiling– but never like this, seeing Alex small and pale in the hospital bed, scared out of his mind that he's going to lose him.

 

103\. Daisy

The first thing Thomas notices when he wakes up is that there is something tickling his face. The second thing he notices is Alex, phone in hand, grinning down at him. 

"I managed to put twenty daisies in your hair before you woke up. Don't move, I gotta put this on Instagram."

 

104\. Cry 

The big, wavy letters spelling out _"Finding Nemo"_ appear on the screen, and that's when Thomas starts crying, making Alex look over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just." Thomas gestures at the screen. "The mom _died_ and now the dad's all alone but not really 'cause he has Nemo, and it's just– and oh, god, the _music_ ," he adds when the music swells, new tears coming to his eyes.

Alex is looking at him with a dumbfounded look on his face, as if he's surprised Thomas has _basic human emotions._ "Thomas," he says.

Thomas tries to sniffle discreetly. "Yeah?" 

Shaking his head slightly, Alex doesn't say anything in response, but instead leans over, puts one hand on Thomas's neck, and kisses him with a determination that sends a thrill through his lungs.

The kiss is over as soon as it started, but Thomas is smiling at the blush on Alex's cheeks, thinking if _that's_ all it took to finally get Alex to kiss him, they should've watched this movie ages ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are, as always, appreciated!! thank you to anyone who's suggested prompts, love you <3
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	8. part eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR #113 there is a major character death........APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE I'm so sorry
> 
> BUT to make up for it I have a Fun Story, gather round– I _almost_ posted this too early by accident, which would have resulted in #111 saying, "they are cooking together and SAUCE gets everywhere cause they're saucy boys"

105\. Unexpected

 _Expect the unexpected,_ reads the paper Thomas finds inside his fortune cookie, the typed letters almost mocking him. Yeah, right. Thomas's life has stayed the same for quite a while– work, eat, sleep. He scoffs quietly and lets the fortune fall into the trash can under his desk.

"Mr. Jefferson?" A guy with brown hair (wearing a downright appalling suit, Thomas notes) pokes his head in through the doorway. "Alexander Hamilton," he declares, striding forward to shake Thomas's hand, and Thomas feels a small, hopeful part of him think of the fortune sitting in his trash can.

 

106\. Mistakes

It's funny how in retrospect, mistakes seem so easily avoidable. Thomas has been turning over thoughts of _if only I hadn't left_ in his mind for hours now, thinking of how easily he could have avoided the mess he's in. It doesn't make any difference-- what happened happened, and it's over now. Thomas is alone, Alex is gone, and it's entirely his fault.

 

107\. Sorry

 _"Is it too late now to say sooorry?"_ Alex sings along to the radio, dancing around the kitchen like a dork. 

"Yes," Thomas says grumpily, surrounded by what must be a hundred useless objects Alex bought on a thrift store rampage. (One of which is a popcorn machine that _doesn't even work._ For the aesthetic, Alex had said. What is this aesthetic Alex is so obsessed with.) "It is, in fact, too late."

 

108\. Bridges

The truth is, Thomas can feel himself wanting to get close to Alex. Something about him just draws Thomas in, but it doesn't matter. Thomas has seen how quickly that man can burn bridges. He doesn't want to set himself up for heartbreak, he can't. Not with Alex. 

So Thomas keeps his distance, and pretends he's okay with it.

 

109\. Paint

They had painted the walls of the living room a light yellow. _To make it sunny and cheerful,_ Thomas had said with a smile on his face, surrounded by paint samples.

"Sunny and cheerful, huh?" Alex says to no one in particular. The living room is near empty now, with Thomas's belongings gone. It's only Alex, sitting on the floor with a bottle of whiskey next to him, the walls still as bright as when Alex first painted them with Thomas. It had taken them twice as long as it should have, stopping every ten minutes to have a tickle fight or steal a couple kisses.

Alex feels like the brightness of the paint is mocking him now, reminding him of how things used to be, calling him stupid for not realizing that they wouldn't last. He sighs, leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look at the yellow anymore.

 

110\. Feathers

"Papa!"

Thomas lifts his head, sleepy eyes and bedhead greeting the small toddler looking up at him. Alex, still half asleep, makes a sound from under the covers, but otherwise doesn't move. 

"Fevvers!"

 _Fevvers?_

Oh. _Feathers,_ Thomas realizes. Their son is holding a pillow with a gaping hole in it, feathers falling out to land at his feet. There's a trail of them on the floor, too, and Thomas's heart is melting already. (Who cares if the pillow damaged beyond repair. His son is cute.)

"Yeah, feathers," Thomas laughs, rolling out of bed to pick him up. Alex wakes up fully, his head emerging from underneath the blankets.

"How the fuck did he get out of the crib?"

" _Language_ , Alex."

 

111\. Messy

" _Why_ is making spaghetti such a challenge for you two," Eliza sighs, taking in the sight of the kitchen.

Alex peeks over the edge of the counter. "Thomas is attacking me with tomato sauce."

 _"Am not,_ " laughs Thomas, and he's such a liar, cause Alex can _see_ the tomato sauce on his fingers, just waiting to be smeared on Alex's face. "I just want a hug, seriously."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "A hug? Really?"

Thomas gives him a shit-eating grin. "Come on," he says. "I'm your boyfriend. In dire need of cuddles. Please?"

Giving up, Alex goes over to him, linking his arms around Thomas's neck. When he pulls back, though, Thomas swipes a finger over his nose, causing tomato sauce to drip down Alex's face.

"You _sneaky bastard_ ," he says, even though he was totally expecting it, and Thomas just laughs and pulls him in for another hug.

 

112\. Pillow

Alex seems to have rejected the idea of sleeping on a pillow ever since he's had the option of using Thomas's chest instead. Thomas can't say he minds.

 

113\. Waves 

Thomas will do anything to avoid the wave of realization that hits him every day. He pretends it's not coming. He pretends it's not real.

"What do you want for breakfast, Alex?"

He's met with silence, but that's okay. He knows Alex likes cereal best. Thomas turns to see Angelica sitting at the table, eyeing him with the same look of worry that she always does.

"Thomas, Alex isn't here." she says gently, slowly. She's right, of course. Alex has been dead for two months.

But the wave hasn't hit yet, so Thomas just ignores her and continues pouring milk into the cereal bowl. 

 

114\. Hallucination

You can't be a sailor and not hear stories of strange phenomenons that happen out at sea. Thomas never pays them much attention– he doesn't believe in sirens, or krakens, or whatever else the old men at the docks try to warn him against. _Don't follow the glowing jellyfish, they lead you to the Underworld!_ Crazy, all of them. Thomas breathes a huff of laughter from his spot at the ship's railing, watching the sun sink into the ocean on the horizon.

 _"Thomas,"_ sings a voice from... behind him? Below him? Thomas looks around wildly, trying to find the source. Was it one of the crew? All of them seem to be occupied with their own duties. He swallows thickly and looks over the railing into the ocean.

There's a man in the water. Thomas's breath freezes on its way to his lungs. 

"Why don't you come join me for a swim?" says the man smoothly, effortlessly keeping up with the speed of the ship. Thomas swears he sees the hint of a fish tail. He feels himself lean over the railing, trying to get closer to this mysterious, beautiful man with dark eyes that are pulling him in. "Thomas," he sings again, and Thomas feels an invisible tug on his chest.

 _"Thomas!"_ He's pulled abruptly backwards by Madison. "What the fuck were you thinking? You almost jumped!"

Thomas blinks rapidly a few times, feeling dizzy. What the fuck. Was that... he thinks back to the old men at the docks, telling their stories. No. Thomas shakes his head, trying to clear it. Surely he was just seeing things.

"Sorry," he mumbles to Madison. "Just tired."

 

115\. Fascinated

"Are you two... you know," says the woman behind them at the checkout line.

Alex turns to her, pursing his lips. "Are we what?" He hears Thomas snort discreetly next to him.

"...Gay?" the woman says quietly, her eyes wide, as if she's fascinated by the fact that Alex has a _boyfriend_.

Alex fights back his grin before he deadpans, "This is my gay boyfriend. We go to the store together and buy gay cereal to eat in the morning so we can start a new gay day with a nice gay breakfast. "

Thomas, who's been having trouble keeping his giggles in, bursts out laughing.

 

 

116\. Complete

Thomas hadn't realized until now that something had been missing, something that couldn't be replaced by a nice car or a high-paying job. Seeing Alex moving around in his apartment now fills a hole Thomas hadn't known existed– as if Alex belongs here, and it was only a matter of time before they came together to find a home in each other.

 

117\. Rainy

"You'd think it's an unwritten rule of the universe that it should be raining when things are shitty," Alex complains. "I'm in need of a window to dramatically gaze out of, but the sun? It has other ideas. It's shining high up in the sky. Fucking shameless."

John prays for a bit of patience before replying. "Alex, he'll be back in, what, a week? You'll be fine."

Turning to face him from his spot by the window, Alex groans and nearly flops upside down in an attempt to act even more dramatic than he already is. "But I was gonna _tell_ him. Today. But noooo, he forgot to mention he'd be on a business trip."

"Tell him what, exactly?"

"That I _despise_ him. That he's annoying as hell. That he's obnoxious and– and _purple_."

John, who's a smart man (with _eyes,_ he might add), doesn't believe him for a second. He just smiles before patting Alex on the head. "Where's the rain when you need it, huh?"

" _Exactly_." 

 

118\. Stranger

Thomas has been focusing on faking indifference all day. It's the only option– he's been looking at Alex as if he's a stranger because Thomas knows he'll break if he actually talks to him. The worst part is that he can see Alex trying to get his attention, trying to make some kind of connection. 

He doesn't know if he can keep doing this. But he has to. He'll only hurt Alex again if he doesn't. 

 

119\. Ghost

"We should get a ouija board," says Alex out of the blue one morning.

No thanks, thinks Thomas.

"Absolutely fucking not," he says.

Alex grins at him. "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"I'm not–" Thomas buries his head under the covers in frustration. "Ghosts don't _exist_ ," he tells him, his voice muffled by the pillows.

Laughing, Alex pulls back the blankets until he can look at Thomas. "Babe, it's okay, I'll protect you," he coos, and if Thomas has to resort to tickling him to make him shut up, well. Alex deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........kinda wanna expand on that fantasy Siren!Alex one. hmm.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to ppl who gave prompts I'm giving you all the hugs!!! (or fist bumps if hugs aren't your thing!!!) <3 <3 <3


	9. part nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up kids there's a mafia au with a veeeeerrryyyy slight gun kink in this one
> 
> shoutout to Angelcraft1010 cause ik you said you were joking about the crack in the headboard thing but it ended up happening anyway #spoilers
> 
> also I'm using the Canadian spelling of theatre because yes.

120\. Theatre

 _It's just acting, it's just acting, it's just acting,_ Thomas tells himself as he watches Alex from the wings, anticipating each line before he delivers it. He knows the exact moment when Alex– no, Alex's _character_ , Thomas reminds himself– turns to the love interest for a kiss that has the audience tearing up.

"You're jealous," states James simply as the theatre erupts in applause.

" _Am not_ ," Thomas growls, watching Alex take a bow with a winning smile as the rest of the cast joins them onstage. It's just acting. He's not jealous, _really._

 

121\. YouTube

Alex has to admit that he has a bad habit of staying up late watching YouTube video after YouTube video, inevitably making him tired and cranky the next day. (At least, more than usual.)

Maybe he would care, and maybe he would try to stop, if Thomas weren't so _goddamn adorable_ when they watch cat videos together. Alex likes to know that he's the only one in the world who's seen Thomas Jefferson shed real tears over a 'Cats are surprised at the water coming out of the hose!' video. 

Besides– staying up late into the night watching cat videos is always better if you have someone to watch with, so Alex really doesn't plan on getting his sleep schedule back on track anytime soon.

 

122\. Blanket

The world doesn't exist beyond Thomas and this blanket. Everything else can fuck itself.

"What?" asks Thomas with a smile in his voice, his lips moving across Alex's neck as he speaks.

Oh. Alex hadn't realized he'd said that last part out loud.

 

123\. Crack

There are a couple things Thomas acknowledges first when he opens his eyes– one, that Alex is wrapped around him in a way he would've only thought possible for an octopus, two, that there are at least nine hickeys scattered all over Alex's skin, and three–

There's a crack in the headboard. From last night, no doubt, but seriously? Thomas thought this kind of shit only happens in Twilight. The thought makes him laugh, which rouses Alex from his sleep.

"Alex," Thomas says, "we managed to put a fucking crack in the headboard."

"What?" mumbles Alex, and he cranes his neck to look at it. It's small, but it's there, and Thomas is feels a strange sort of pride.

Alex looks at him and grins widely. "Wanna make it bigger?"

 

124\. Library 

There is it again– _Thomas Jefferson_ , scrawled in black ink on the library checkout card at the back of the book. If this were the first time, Alex would probably huff indignantly and put the book back on the shelf before looking for something else to read.

As it is, though, this is the fifth time in a row that Alex has picked up a book which Jefferson has also apparently found interesting. And he'd be lying if he said it doesn't _slightly_ piss him off that Jefferson has the same taste in books as him.

 

125\. Sleep On The Floor 

"We're sleeping on the floor," Thomas says wildly, almost tripping over his own feet as he lumbers down the stairs, arms full of spare pillows and blankets. "There was a spider in the bedroom, and I don't know where it went, it just _disappeared_ , Alex, that's _not normal_ –"

He pauses, drops his pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, and starts arranging them in what he seems to think is some kind of a comfortable structure. "We can never sleep in there again," he whispers.

Alex doesn't even look up from his cooking. "We have a guest bedroom, you know."

 

126\. Guns

Thomas is a picture of calm. His hands don't shake as he takes his gun out of his holster and places it on the desk in front of Alex. Rain falls outside, the sky dark.

"How long do you think you have before you're ratted out?" Alex keeps his voice even, despite how he feels. He stares at the gun on the desk. It'll be his soon.

"Couple of days," Thomas says. "At most. Still, it's pretty impressive I lasted this long, considering how far up the wanted list I am."

Alex meets his eyes, trying to find a trace of panic in them, but Thomas only laughs dryly.

"It's okay, I expected this. The least I can do now is say my goodbyes." He stands up and walks over to the window, watching the rain hit the glass. Alex keeps his eyes on the chair Thomas had gotten up from, waiting for him to elaborate on what he means by _say my goodbyes_.

"You know," Thomas says, turning to look at him, the moonlight splaying across his dark eyes and wicked smile, "your mouth would look real pretty wrapped around a gun."

 

127\. Had

Things are really over when everything turns to past tense. Alex _lived_ here. They _were_ in love. Thomas's mind still hasn't caught up. He still finds himself thinking things like _Alex_ will _be home in five minutes_ instead of _Alex_ would _be home in five minutes._ Thinking that he still has him, when really he only had him for a precious fragment of time that is now over.

 

128\. Drinking 

"Raise a glass to temporary, precious freedom."

The house is quiet. Thomas's mom, being the saint she is, had offered to babysit their son tonight, giving them some time to themselves for once.

They'd planned on drinking wine to celebrate but the only drink they found in the house that wasn't chocolate milk was orange juice. They're enjoying each other's warmth and company too much, lying around and kissing lazily, too comfortable to go out and buy any kind of celebratory alcohol. So they raise their juice boxes with matching smiles and drink– a quiet, simple moment made special by each other's presence.

 

129\. Wild

When Thomas lets himself take Alex's hand for the first time, it feels like he's taking an unfamiliar turn on the way home, moving too fast to read all the signs, wondering if maybe this turn was the wrong one. It's like realizing he's ended up in the wilderness, thinking he's too lost to ever find his way back home, until–

–until he meets Alex's eyes, and realizes he's been on his way home this whole time.

 

130\. Requiem

Alex misses being young. Everything is a requiem, it feels like, for how things used to be, everywhere he looks. Like the world is holding some kind of memorial service for his youth.

He gazes at the city and sees Thomas from when they first met, he looks towards the sunset and sees Thomas proposing, looks at the ocean and sees their wedding day. It's hard not to miss being young when everything seems to remind you of it. It's hard not to desperately wish for more time when the world seems to be moving too fast, and the years go by like days.

Sometimes Alex misses being young. But he also sometimes remembers to look at the stars and see a beautiful, timeless light, untouched by age. It matches the silver in Thomas's hair, and Alex remembers to feel okay.

 

131\. Karma

"This is the third time my computer's crashed in half an hour," Alex mumbles with his forehead resting on the desk. 

"Karma's a bitch," Jefferson drawls, rolling past him on his swivel chair and _very_ lightly trailing his fingers along Alex's arm as he does so.

This is getting ridiculous, Alex thinks, incredibly grateful for the fact that his face is hidden. Even Thomas Jefferson shouldn't be able to make him blush so easily.

 

132\. Overdose 

The last person Alex expects to see sitting by his hospital bed is Jefferson, but here he is, the first person Alex lays eyes on when he wakes up.

They stare at each other for a moment. The faint buzzing of the ceiling lights does nothing to effectively fill the silence. Alex wonders how much Jefferson knows, if he's here because he heard Alex was sick or if it's because he's actually the one that found him on the floor, empty pill bottle lying next to him.

Judging by the fear in his eyes, Alex suspects it's the latter. Maybe they'll be on a first-name basis now. Alex opens his mouth to say something, a _thank you_ maybe, but he doesn't get very far. "Hey, um–"

"Don't _scare me like that._ "

 

133\. Market

"But you never go to the farmer's market."

John Laurens is a great roommate, he really is, but sometimes he can see through Alex's bullshit a little _too_ easily. Alex pauses at the door and turns around, saying brightly, "it's never too late to start eating vegetables!"

John's eyebrows almost disappear in his hairline as he pins Alex with a knowing, unimpressed look.

"Okay, okay, _fine_ ," Alex groans. "The guy that sells beets there is cute. Okay? Happy?"

John smirks, apparently satisfied. "Have fun with your vegetables."

 

134\. Mug

One thing Thomas has learned about living with Alex is that the guy can get _really_ out of it if he doesn't have his morning coffee. Alex's need for caffeine usually presents itself in the form of bad puns. This morning is no exception.

"Hey. Hey, Thomas," mumbles Alex, giggling. He puts a coffee mug in front of Thomas and points at it. "You've just been _mugged_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the cat video in #121 is real btw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgiUJBCXUFU)
> 
> thanks soooooo much for the prompts!!! this chapter was almost entirely prompts and it made me so happy :))))
> 
> also. side note– I'm not actually too comfortable with writing smut, so if you've been wondering why you're not seeing any, that's why. I attempted it like maybe once or twice in one of the previous chapters, giving this fic its 'explicit' rating, but honestly it's just not my thing so I'm just giving you a heads up on that!
> 
> thanks for reading!! <33


End file.
